Sugar Rush
Sugar Rush '(シュガーラッシュ''Shugārasshu) is an anime adaptation and spin-off of the animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph. It takes place after the film and debuted in Japan on June 24, 2013. The show follows the misadventures of Vanellope von Schweetz and her friends in the land of Sugar Rush. An English dub soon followed and premeired in America after the first season premiered in Japan on November 2, 2013. The theme song is "Sugar Rush" by AKB48. The character designs are done in the stylized versions of the Sugar Rush merchandise (with a few slight changes e.g. Swizzle's hair being green instead of red, the elimination of chocolate chips in Candlehead's hair, etc.) and the animation a mixture of computer animation (for the environments, karts, and some racing sequences) and flash animation (characters). It's rated TV-Y. Characters Main Characters *Vanellope Von Schweetz (Voiced by: Ryōko Shiraishi (Japanese), Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (English 1st season), Sarah Silverman (English 2nd-present season)) The princess of Sugar Rush and the main protagonist of the show. Vanellope is a young 12-year old tomboyish racer who lives and rules the land of Sugar Rush. When Sugar Rush was taken over by Turbo (who locked up everyone's memory of the real ruler and locked away the real King Candy and his wife), Vanellope became a glitch and was bullied and tormented by the citizens of the game as a result. Vanellope is an energetic child, filled with life and humor. Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, and Ralph are her best friends. *Rancis Fluggerbutter (Voiced by: Miyu Irino (Japanese), Hynden Walch (English)) A Sugar Rush racer, the deuteragonist of the show, and Vanellope's love interest. Rancis is a 10-year old racer in the Sugar Rush speedway and a former enemy of Vanellope. He is one of Vanellope's best friends and he often tries to help her run the kingdom. He always wants to win a Sugar Rush Cup, but he has never been able to do so, and the other racers, especially Taffyta, make fun of him for it. However, in an episode entitled "One Sweet Race" he finally wins a race for the first time thanks to Vanellope. *Taffyta Muttonfudge (''''Voiced by: Akiko Kobayashi (Japanese), Kath Soucie, Mindy Kaling (English)) A friend of Rancis' and the show's tritagonist. Taffyta is known to be an accomplished racer, second, only to Vanellope, who she adores greatly. Taffyta's title as the second greatest racer on the track, has apparently blown up her ego and has made her rather arrogant. She is notably the leader of the young racers, with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter being her closest friends. Though she has a negative outlook on things, Taffyta is unquestionably loyal to Vanellope. *Candlehead (Voiced by: Narumi Takahira (Japanese), Tara Strong (English)) A friend of Taffyta's and the show's quadragonist. Candlehead is one of the most cheerful of all the racers, and is also one of the kinder.Candlehead likes candles, most notably the one on her hat, and is horrified when it is blown out. She is able to laugh at herself—even when she’s the butt of the joke. She has a crush on Swizzle and usually fights with Sticky Wipplesnit who also has a crush on Swizzle . Recurring Characters *Wreck-It Ralph (Voiced by: Kōji Ishii (Japanese), John C. Reilly (English)) Vanellope's best friend from the game Fix-It Felix Jr. Ralph is the good-hearted villain of the video game Fix-It Felix Jr. and one of Vanellope's closest friends.He regularly visits Vanellope and the two often game jump. *'Fix-It Felix, Jr. '(Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Jack McBrayer (English)) The main protagonist of Fix-It Felix Jr. ''and a friend of Vanellope's. Felix is the hero of Fix-It Felix Jr. and is one of Vanellope's closest friends. He is also the husband of Sergeant Calhoun *'Sergeant Calhoun '(Voiced by: Yuka Komatsu (Japanese), Jane Lynch, April Winchell (English)) The lead character in ''Hero's Duty and Felix's wife. Sergeant Calhoun is the tough-as-nails, take-charge leader who fights for humanity’s freedom. When she’s not offering in-game intel, she’s training her troops for the next attack wave or going out with her husband. *'Gloyd Orangeboar '(Voiced by Yusuke Tezuka (Japanese), Jason Ritter (English)) The local goth boy and prankster, who is Rancis' primary rival for Vanellope's affections. He has a bad attitude and it is not unusual for him to mock others. He has a strange obsession with Halloween. He is oftenly mistaken for a girl. *'Jubileena Bing-Bing '(Voiced by Kaori Fukuhara (Japanese), Tabitha St. Germain (English)) Jubileena is apparently one of the kinder racers according to her stats, and doesn't care about winning the race.Both she and her sister, Citrusella are youngest racers in the game. *'Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey '(Voiced by: Kazuya Nakai (Japanese), Dee Bradley Baker (English)) Lover of adrenaline and a ladies man, Swizzle “The Swizz” Malarkey thinks that life must be lived to the last breath. There is nothing he can’t defy, no stunt he can’t perform or individual he can’t beat. His racing is fast and elegant, just like his philosophy of life. Both Candlehead and Sticky have a crush on him and usually fight for his affections. *'Snowanna Rainbeau '(Voiced by: Rio Natsuki (Japanese), Cree Summer (English)) A Sugar Rush racer with some serious style, Snowanna Rainbeau is a vivacious young spirit with a personality as loud and colorful as her hairdo. *'Crumbelina DiCaramello '(Voiced by: Mayuko Aoki (Japanese), Kathleen Barr (English)) The most popular girl in Sugar Rush. Crumbelina is an unfriendly, spoiled diva and is a minor antagonist of the show. Crumbelina looks down on Vanellope and thinks she is annoying and immature, but secretly yearns for her friendship. *'Adorabeezle Winterpop '(Voiced by: Yumi Kakazu (Japanese), Grey DeLisle (English)) 'The prettiest, happiest, most amiable ice champion of all time. She’s a racing and skiing fanatic who loves exploring new tracks hidden on the sugar-covered slopes of Sugar Rush. *'Minty Sakura (Named Minty Zaki in the English Dub) '(Voiced by: Marika Matsumoto (Japanese), Jessica DiCicco (English)) The queen of the ice cream set in jewel, always has an ace up her tasty sleeve, especially when it comes to racing. Refreshing and full of resources, Minty Zaki/Sakura is a defender of good causes, but for the wrong reasons. She is the oldest of the three sisters. In the Japanese dub, she retains her Minty Sakura design while in the English dub, she is redesigned to Minty Zaki. *'Sticky Wipplesnit '(Voiced by Mayumi Suzuki (Japanese), Lisa Hammer (English)) One of Minty's identical sisters, one of Vanellope's friends and the youngest out of her sisters. She is Candlehead's primary rival for Swizzle's affections. *'Torvald Batterbutter '(Voiced by Aoi Yūki (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English)) One of Minty's identical sisters and is the middle child of her three sisters.Torvald Knows she is a unique individual and is not afraid to stand out. She is a lot about speed and also a lot about excitement. *'Citrusella Flugpucker '(Voiced by Emiri Katō (Japanese), Kelly Metzger (English)) Jubileena's twin sister and one of the friendly racers. Her candy theme is blueberries. A running gag in the show involves the other racers wondering if either she or her twin sister is the evil twin. *'Nougetsia Brumblestain '(Voiced by Chigusa Ikeda (Japanese), Jocelyne Lowen (English)) Adorabeezle's twin sister. She is athletic, caring and always ready to help. *'Wynchel and Duncan '(Voiced by: Masaya Takatsuka and Hōchū Ōtsuka (Japanese), Adam Carolla and Horatio Sanz (English)) Wynchel and Duncan are King Candy's bumbling donut security guards. Despite their goofiness, Wynchel and Duncan are King Candy's most trusted officers as he is shown to have an army of Oreo guards and several other donut minions. *'Sour Bill '(Voiced by: Tetsu Inada (Japanese), Jeff Bennett (English)) Sour Bill is King Candy and Queen Von Schweetz's most trusted assistant. In contrast to his masters who are very cheerful and over the top, Sour Bill tends to be rather gloomy and depressing. By orders of the royal family, Sour Bill is forced to handle difficult tasks in the Sugar Rush kingdom, much to his dismay. *'King Candy '(Voiced by Shigeru Chiba (Japanese), Alan Tudyk (English)) The real King Candy and Vanellope's father. King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant. He portrays himself as a bubbly, yet somewhat strict, ruler. It is revealed that Turbo locked him and Queen Von Schweetz away in the fungeon many years ago. He appears much younger and taller than Turbo's King Candy disguise and doesn't have an Ed Wynn-ish voice. *'Queen Von Schweetz '(Voiced by Emiri Katō (Japanese), Teresa Gallagher (English)) King Candy's wife and Vanellope's mother. She is the beautiful queen of Sugar Rush and is also very much loved and supported by the kingdom and its denizens. Many years ago Turbo locked her and King Candy away in the fungeon until they we set free after Vanellope crossed the finish line and the game was reset. She is a secret racer in the game. *'Sugar High Racers ' The genderbent counterparts of the Sugar Rush racers from ''Sugar Rush's sequel/spin-off Sugar High. The racers are led by Vanilton Von Schweetz. The other racers include Rancesca "Ranny" Fluggerbutter, Taffyteoff Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Gilda Orangeboar, Jubilly Bing-Bing, Swizzabella "Swizzy" Malarkey, Snowseph Rainbeau, Cumbelino DiCaramello, Andybeezle Winterpop, and Minton Sakura (named Minton Zaki in the English dub). They have tried to make fun of the Sugar Rush racers many times but always fail. Villains *'Turbo '(Voiced by: Eiji Ito (Japanese), Alan Tudyk (English)) The main antagonist of the show. It is revealed in an episode entitled "Turbo's Revenge" that when he first entered the game as Turbo, he discovered the game's codes and hacked in his own code that turned him into King Candy and when he was vaporized by the diet cola volcano, he regenerated in the candy cane forest and has been living there ever since.He can still switch between his "Turbo" form and his "King Candy" form. *'Cy-Bugs ' The Cy-Bugs are a race of robotic bug-like creatures and are the secondary antagonists of the show. They serve as the generic enemies in the mythical game Hero's Duty. Because of some of the failed programming of Hero's Duty, Cy-Bugs are unable to tell the difference between the game and real life, meaning they are truly malevolent creatures unlike other characters who are merely villains in their games only. Cast Episodes List of Sugar Rush episodes Category:Wreck It Ralph Spin Offs Category:TV Shows Category:Sugar Rush Category:Spin-Offs